littleraidersfandomcom-20200214-history
Characters, items and buildings
Main characters (Heroes) : Robin of Darkwood : Sheriff Blackthorne : Brunel : Wakaba : Lucius the Younger : Captain Whitebeard : Turk Panopolis : Emelia : Sara Items : Wood :: Used in building. Found on Raids or crafted later in the game. : Stone :: Used in building. Found on Raids in the game. : Silver :: The basic currency of Little Raiders. Use to pay for building upgrades, buy weapons and other items at the Market and train Raiders at the Academy. Produced regularly by Houses and Hero Houses, found on Raids. : Food :: Use to heal Heroes and Raiders after suffering damage during Raids. Can be found growing in the Old Oak (mushrooms and bird nests), found on Raids (in chests, tents, dropped by animals or as rewards), purchased from the Market or produced later in the game at the Bakery and Butcher. : Weapons and Armor :: Equip Heroes and Raiders with weapons to improve their fighting and defence abilities. Different roles equip different weapons. Most Weapons and Equipment have a chance of breaking if a Raider dies during a Raid. Purchase regular Weapons and Armor from the market using Silver, or unbreakable Weapons and Armor using Amber Gems. Some Weapons and Armor can also be found during Raids, with enhanced/unbreakable Weapons included as rewards in the Story Raids. : Amber Gems :: Special currency used to speed up buildings or other production processes. Also used to purchase unbreakable Weapons and Armor from the Market. Can be found during Raids or purchased as Gem Packages using money. : Acorns :: Solely used by Wakaba to grow the Old Oak. This is the only way to create more space for buildings. Found as Raid rewards or purchased for many Gems from the Market. Buildings : Old Oak :: The base of all village activity, the Old Oak is the foundation on which all buildings are build. Wakaba is the guardian of Old Oak and will eat Acorns found on missions to grow Old Oak and increase building space/capacity : Storehouse :: Stores Wood, Food and unused Weapons. Unused Weapons can be stored without a capacity limit. As your population grows, upgrade to increase capacity of Wood and Food. : Houses :: Move villagers in to their own house. Villagers will heal in their houses after raids, and each house will provide a regular donation of silver for you to claim. Upgrade to speed up healing rate, increase donation amount and increase silver/donation storage capacity. ::: Villager houses :::: Level 1 = 90 health per hour, 10 silver every 10 minutes and 100 silver capacity. ::::: Flat House ::::: Pointy House ::::: Barrel House ::: Hero houses :::: Level 1 = 240 health per hour, 20 silver every 10 minutes and 200 silver capacity ::::: Robin of Darkwood's House ::::: Lucius' House ::::: Turk's House ::::: Emelia's House ::::: Sara's House : Academy :: Train or retrain Raiders to take on different roles in combat. Upgrade to increase training output level : Brunel's Builder's Yard :: Allows Brunel to build new buildings using Blueprints found during missions. Upgrade to gain an additional Builder, which will let you work on more buildings at the same time. : Archer Workshop :: Allows you to craft new Bows and Arrows for Archers. Upgrade to craft higher level Weapons. : Fireplace :: Newly rescued Villagers will wait here until you move them into their own House. : Trader :: Allows you to trade things for Silver and Amber Gems. Every 15 minutes there are new things in stock. : Wishing Well :: Gives you 20 Tokens once a day. By using 20 Tokens you can get a free weapon. You can also get 20 Tokens from each friend visiting you. There are three type weapons to get from the well. Crafted, Master and Enchanted weapons. : Swordsman Workshop :: Allows you to craft new Swords and Shields for Swordsmen. Upgrade to craft higher level Weapons. : Tavern :: Allows you to visit your friends' and send gifts and Tokens. Upgrade to increase the gift amount. : Bakery :: Prepares Food for your Raiders. Prepared Foods are Hot Pretzel, Fresh Baguette, Bluberry Muffin and Chocolate Cake. Upgrade to get more Food in a shorter time. : Alchemist Workshop :: Allows you to craft new Bombs and Pouchs for Alchemists. Upgrade to craft higher level Weapons. : Research Laboratory :: Improves the abilities of every type of Raiders. : Sawmill :: Produces Wood. Upgrade to get more Wood in a shorter time. : Guardian Workshop :: Allows you to craft new Hammers and Armors for Guardians. Upgrade to craft higher level Weapons. : Stone Storeshouse :: Stores Stone. As your population grows, upgrade to increase capacity of Stone. : Butcher :: Prepares Food for your Raiders. Prepared Foods are Chicken Drummer, Poacher's Pie, Thick Stew and Roast Lamb. Upgrade to get more Food in a shorter time. : Rogue Workshop :: Allows you to craft new Daggers and Knuckles for Rogues. Upgrade to craft higher level Weapons.